1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for generating an input having predefined characteristics for a computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most personal computer (PC) systems provide a plurality of techniques for a user to enter data and commands, and to manipulate data. One exemplary technique is for a user to enter data and command using a keyboard. Other exemplary techniques include use of a mouse, a track ball, and/or a voice-actuated input device. Yet another technique involves a using a digitizing writing pad and a stylus.
In the situation when a conventional computer system has a digitizing writing pad and stylus, and a user would like to utilize the functionality that is associated with a mouse that is not available through the digitizing writing pad and stylus, the user must stop using the digitizing writing pad and style and begin to use the mouse. For example, when a user would like to control the behavior of the computer system using the functionality provided by the left- and right-buttons of a two-button mouse, the user must stop using the digitizing writing pad and stylus and use the mouse, or using the stylus to select the desired function from a sequence of menu selections. A change from a stylus to a mouse is time consuming for the user because the user must refocus attention from one input device to another. Further, many times switching from one input device to another can be awkward or the computer system may be configured so that a mouse-type input device is not connected. Selecting a desired function from a sequence of menu selection can be plainly inconvenient.
Thus, what is needed is a way for a user to control the behavior of a pen-based computing device input data so that a pen-based computing device can emulate the functional behavior of a mouse-type computer input device.